moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon:Gods
The gods In MooMoo.io are... * Sidney (God of Creation and life.) * Fannon:Crest (God of The Plains) * (God of the Arctic) * Haxjk (God of Trolls and hackers) * (God of the Desert) * Dovahkiin (God of Beast) * (God of Raid and Death) * Nub (God of the Noobs) * Dork (God of food) * (God of war and swords) * Rapto (God of Demolishing) * (the eternal warrior) * Neph (the god of Builds) * Weezel (God of being pro and using Stick) * Knocker (God of using Boost Pads. Friend of Weezel and Nub.) * Herro (God of cats and pets) Demigod Gallede is a demigod that helped Rapto raid a village. Rapto was proud of him, and made Gallede a demigod of hunters. Gallede (Demigod of hunters) The Myth of Creation ( Style) Long ago before the land was inhabited, the god of creation Sidney stood in a vast world of nothing. No trees, cows, people, or ext. Soon he grew lonely, but he came up with an idea. He would create 7 gods. These 7 gods were created to inhabit the land. Soon they created food, snow, animals, and people. All was good. Until the Gods grew tired of their lives. they began to create more exciting things such as bulls, and Swords. The gods fought over who should control this world with the things they created. The people worshiped them all, but soon the people picked different gods. This caused the people to fight each other. Soon Sidney called his children to his home. He divided the world to be shared by all the gods and made rules no gods could harm each other. The only missing part was the people. The people fought over what territory was best. They raided each other and betrayed. The gods got angry because their worshippers were fighting over who is best. So, they got together and created a leaderboard. They richest player is at the top and it goes down. This powerful tool was shown to the people and they learned to build their own territory because, with the invention of this powerful tool, the people would not want to kill and rule the world anymore because the leaderboard cast a powerful spell that made everybody care only if they are first. This spell does not work on all, only the wisest and most powerful of minds can withstand it. You will find them, taking over servers and causing havoc around. You will see them wielding legendary diamond weapons. Soon, the people got smarter, forged their own version of weapons. They built instead of wooden houses, castles, and mansions helped by Neph to put their gold generators they called windmills. The gods soon realized the people were getting too powerful, they implemented glitches to cut down peoples brains and leave them frozen there until they simply drifted away and their spirits fueled the gods, but also damaged them. They made their final decision. They would judge the people based on their skill of survival, not by their skill to kill. They let the powerful people free to rule any server they want. The spell that made the people's brains glitch out is still among us. The gods have been working their hardest to find a countercurse. For now, all they can do is give the people awarded the people with protection of the curse. It would only work for a certain amount of time. It would also cause problems to the people. The people would experience ads, the devils that make the people wait an uncomfortably long amount of time. The war between good and evil raged on, for now, call we can do is bear with it and worship, hope, and have faith that the gods will try their best to make the people's survival as fun as possible. There are 3 earthly gods, that have been unnoticed. One is god of war and swords. Another is god of demolishment. And the last is the god of Builds.